


We Made Love All Night

by GnomeIgnominious



Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Deaf Character, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute, PWP with a bit of plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: Martin and Jackie reminisce about their first date.
Relationships: Martin Goodman/Jackie Goodman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	We Made Love All Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching the Lord Luck episode the other day and I could not get over the fact that Martin actually brought a ventriloquist dummy on a date, let alone a first date. And they had a second date (and eventually a wedding...). I just had to write something to explain how this happened.
> 
> This is a bit smutty because let's face it, Martin and Jackie love a bit of nippy-nippy, though I wimped out on writing the gory details. If you're here for pure porn, sorry to disappoint. This is mainly a first date story.

Jackie was half-asleep when Martin padded into the room. He'd stayed up later than usual, trying to fix Lord Luck's accidentally melted face. He undressed quietly and slipped into bed, clearly trying not to wake her, but Jackie stirred and cuddled up to him as he got under the covers.

"Did you manage to fix him?"

"What's that?" He'd taken his hearing aid out.

"Did you manage to fix Lord Luck? Sorry again for melting him, love."

"He's looking a bit better, yeah. I'll have a go at repainting him in the morning." Martin leaned over to switch out the light and spooned up behind Jackie, drawing her close to his chest.

"You know, Lord Luck got me thinking about our first date. Do you remember it?"

Jackie felt Martin's lips curl up into a smile as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Remind me..."

* * *

The office Christmas party was notorious for being a night of revelry bordering on debauchery. Jackie had been cajoled into attending by two of her friends in Accounts who were always on the lookout for a good time. Sarah and Janet were also keen to introduce her to some of the accountants, though Jackie honestly couldn't think of anything worse, despite the girls' attempts to convince her that they weren't as boring as they sounded.

Her parents had been a little put out that Jackie would be missing dinner that Friday night, but Jackie had placated them by offering to cook next week. So, with a sense of trepidation, Jackie met Sarah and Janet in the pub for a quick drink before heading back to the office and the large function room where the party was being held.

"Got your eye on anyone in particular tonight, Sarah?" Janet said as they entered the room. There were a lot of people there already, some helping themselves to drinks and food, others standing in knots near the small dance floor at the far side of the room.

"Oh yes, that bloke Steve in Personnel. Very dishy. Do you know him, Jackie? Maybe you could introduce us."

Jackie laughed as they went over to get some drinks. "I don't know him that well. Anyway, what would I say? Hi Steve, this is my friend Sarah, she likes copious amounts of white wine and dishy men in HR?"

"Ooh, there's our lot, look." Janet tugged them over to one of the groups standing near the DJ. "Hi, boys! This is Jackie, our friend from Personnel."

There was a general chorus of hellos and Sarah and Janet began to chatter away with their friends. Jackie's attention was immediately caught by one man who was standing on the edge of the group. He had dark hair and very lovely blue eyes, set in a thin, handsome face. Jackie was struck by the fact that he also had a rather unfashionable beard; something quite unconventional in a group of extremely conventional men. He noticed her looking at him and smiled, sidling round the edge of the group to stand next to her.

"Enjoying the party?" His accent was surprisingly East London.

Jackie shrugged and held up her glass of wine. "I'm not really one for Christmas, but it's free booze, so can't complain I suppose."

"I'm Martin, by the way, Martin Goodman." He held out his hand to shake, and Jackie took it, amused by his formality. 

"Jackie Buller."

"Pardon?" He turned his head slightly and Jackie noticed the modern-looking hearing aid in his right ear. "Sorry, I'm a bit deaf."

"Jackie Buller," she repeated. "Shall we get another drink? It's probably a bit quieter over there."

They moved away from the dance floor and picked up another glass of wine each from the table.

"You're in Accounts, then?" she asked.

Martin's eyes immediately lit up. "Yeah, it's a fascinating job. Just last week we were working on the total turnover for the year -- did you know the company's profit margins have increased by 1.8% since our last budgetary review? And in client terms, we've had a 5.3% month on month growth in the past three years, which means that we can expect a total of 332 new clients next year, with a retention rate of 87%!"

Jackie laughed. "Blimey, I've never heard anyone get so enthusiastic about accounting before."

Martin shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I forget not everyone likes it as much as I do."

"No, no, I mean I really admire it. The world would be a better place if everyone felt like that about their work."

"What do you do? Did Janet say you're in Personnel?"

"Yeah, it's all right. Actually we do a fair bit of mathematical stuff too. I keep track of the holidays, sick leave, maternity leave, things like that, as well as calculating overtime pay."

"Oh, so any time I put in a request for a day off, it goes to you?"

"Well, me or my boss, David."

"Funny, you could know so much about my life, and we've never even met before."

Jackie smiled. "Tell me something I don't know about you, then."

Martin puffed out his cheeks in thought, then grinned. "I'm learning ventriloquism."

Jackie nearly laughed again. Martin seemed to be the definition of unconventional.

"How did you get into that?"

"My mate Neil in Legal does it. He actually has a show and everything, does it in pubs and stuff. Anyway, he brought his dummy into the office once and let us all have a go. It was bloody hilarious. So I thought, why not try it myself?"

"So you've got your own ventriloquist dummy?"

"Yeah, Lord Luck he's called. I could introduce you if you like."

"Why not? In fact, why don't we get a drink sometime? You could show me then."

Martin looked surprised, but pleased. "Next week? Though it's Christmas, isn't it? Are you doing anything with your family?"

"No, like I said, we don't really celebrate it."

"Why's that, then?"

Jackie looked Martin up and down, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. She'd encountered casual anti-Semitism all too often. But in the end she decided -- hoped -- that Martin would be all right with it.

"We're Jewish."

"What?" He frowned, gesturing to his hearing aid. 

"I'm Jewish," she repeated 

"Really?" A broad smile stole unexpectedly across Martin's face. "So am I."

Looking back, Jackie thought that that was the exact moment she'd decided she would marry Martin Goodman. However, the night after their first date played a big part in the decision too.

They'd met up in the pub on Boxing Day, but the place was so rowdy it made conversation difficult for Martin, so they'd left after one drink, heading back to Jackie's flat since her housemate had gone to visit her parents for Christmas. True to his word, Martin had brought Lord Luck along with him. He was quite appallingly bad at the actual ventriloquism part, but the catchphrase of "Bugger off!", screamed in a comically high-pitched voice, did make Jackie laugh.

Eventually Lord Luck had been banished back to his carrier bag, and they sat together on the sofa with a glass of wine each. It was a comfortable silence, and, Jackie reflected, sitting next to Martin, his hand resting gently on her thigh, it felt totally natural, like they'd been doing it for years.

It felt just as natural when Martin leaned in to kiss her, their lips meeting for the first time. Jackie opened her mouth and hungrily deepened the kiss. Martin pulled her even closer and she cupped his jaw with both hands, her fingers accidentally brushing against his hearing aid as she did so. There was a whine of feedback and Martin winced, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry," Jackie started, but Martin waved her off.

"Not your fault, it's not very reliable. My last one was much better, but it had this big wire that you connected to the battery thing on your belt. Not very discreet." 

He pulled the hearing aid out, switched it off and slipped it into his pocket. 

"Are you noisy in bed?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Cause you're gonna need to be, now."

Jackie laughed. She liked his blunt way of speaking. "I can be -- if you do what I tell you."

Martin shook his head. "I think you'll find I'm the one in charge tonight." He leaned in to kiss under her jaw and down her neck. Jackie shivered in delicious pleasure, and let Martin work his way down to her breasts, undoing her blouse and kissing the exposed skin. She reached up to undo his shirt too, running her hands over his muscular chest and enjoying the feel of the dark hair he had there.

They lay chest to chest on the sofa and kissed deeply for a long time, the only sounds being their occasional gasps for breaths and a deep moan from Jackie as Martin rocked his hips against her. She could feel the hot hardness of his erection through his jeans and she pushed her hips up as he ground down, creating a rough friction between them. 

Martin rubbed against her again, harder, and she moaned louder into his mouth. He broke the kiss, panting, and rolled his hips again.

"Bedroom."

It wasn't a question. Jackie was only too happy to comply.

The minute they were through the door Martin had his hands on her again, snogging her deeply and pulling her close against him. She reached a hand down and cupped his erection through his jeans, feeling him harden even more at her touch. He broke the kiss and moaned as she did so, nipping at her neck and shoulder before stumbling with her towards the bed.

They collapsed on top of it, hastily tugging off the last of their clothes. Finally Jackie was naked, and she looked up as Martin straddled her, wearing only his boxer shorts, his erection straining against the fabric.

Something embarrassing her mother had once said flashed across her mind unbidden: "trousers so tight you could see his religion", and, well, in Martin's case it was definitely true. The circumcised head of his generously sized cock was quite visibly outlined in his pants. At least he hadn't been lying about being Jewish.

These thoughts vanished from Jackie's mind as Martin stripped off his boxers, his erection springing free. He kissed his way down her neck and paid special attention to her breasts, lavishing each nipple with caresses from his tongue. His journey continued right down her body, until he spread her legs and looked up at her.

"All right?" 

Jackie could only nod, breathlessly. 

He pointed at his ear and grinned. "Remember, I want to hear you."

Jackie had no trouble fulfilling his request as he turned his attention to her clitoris, treating it with the same care -- awe, even -- that he had shown to the rest of her body. It was all she could do to wind her fingers in his hair and hang on for dear life as he gave her two of the best orgasms of her life.

Martin finally came up for air and let Jackie catch her breath before kissing her deeply so she could taste her own sweet flavour. She kissed him back eagerly and reached down to find his erection pressing insistently against her hip. She felt his cock swell and harden in her hand as she gave him a few long, hard tugs.

* * *

"God, you blew me away that night."

Martin chuckled and kissed Jackie deeply, his erection hard against her now just as it had been the first time all those years ago. Heat and wetness immediately flooded to her core and Martin pushed inside her, finding a sloppy, gentle rhythm that got harder and deeper with each stroke. It was less frantic than the passion of their early relationship but infused with the deep and pure love that they had forged together over thirty years. Tangled together and still half under the covers, they climaxed as one, drifting off to sleep soon after, wrapped in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what Martin would have looked like at the age he roughly is in this story, check out S8E84 of The Bill (it's on Youtube: https://youtu.be/KKc9nR8XFHE?t=581) to see baby Paul Ritter in his first television appearance!


End file.
